The Virginian
The Virginian was a Western Television series which aired from September 19th, 1962-March 24th, 1971. It was based on the Owen Wister novel, The Virginian. It was the third longest running western on tv. It was also one of the very early colors shows. Note-You may be looking for the character The Virginian. To read about the character, go the The Virginian-The character ''For the novel, go to The Virginian-The Novel Production History Based on the Owen Wister novel, The Virginian, the television program had it's begginings as a 1950's television pilot in an obscure show called Decision. James Drury played the character the Virginian in that pilot. In 1962, it became a regular series and was first broadcast on September 19th, 1962 with the episode entitled The Executioners. As stated below, the last season was entitled The Men From Shiloh. The last episode of that was Jump Up . '''CAST FOR THE FIRST SEASON' James Drury..................The Virginian-The character Doug McClure...............Trampas Lee J. Cobb..................Judge Henry Garth Gary Clarke.................Steve Hill Roberta Shore.............Betsy Garth Recurring Cast Pippa Scott..............Molly Wood Ross Elliott...........Sheriff Mark Abbott CAST FOR THE SECOND SEASON James Drury..............The Virginian-The character Doug Drury...............Trampas Lee J. Cobb.............Judge Henry Garth Gary Clarke.............Steve Hill Roberta Shore........Betsy Garth Recurring Cast Pippa Scott.........Molly Wood'' Until 11th episode of Second Season.'' Randy Boone.........Randy Benton Note-First appeared but not yet credited on introduction theme Ross Elliott............Sheriff Mark Abbott CAST FOR THE THIRD SEASON James Drury..............The Virginian-The character Doug McClure...........Trampas Lee J. Cobb..............Judge Henry Garth Roberta Shore..........Betsy Garth Randy Boone.........Randy Benton Clu Gulager.............Emmet Ryker Ross Elliott......Sheriff Mark Abbott Gary Clarke...........Steve Hill Guest Appearances only. CAST FOR THE FOURTH SEASON James Drury...............The Virginian-The character Doug McClure.............Trampas Lee J. Cobb................Judge Henry Garth Diane Roter...............Jennifer Sommers Randy Boone............Randy Benton Clu Gulager..............Emmet Ryker Roberta Shore..........Betsy Garth John Dehner............Morgan Starr Time frame of the Virginian In the first season of The Virginian, it is established that it is the 1890's and Wyoming is a state. In the first season episode, Big Day,Great Day, a wrestling poster gave the date as 1896. In another first season episode Riff Raff, The Virginian and Trampas and Steve Hill join Teddy Roosevelt's Rough Riders This was put the time frame as 1898. In succeeding seasons, the dates become a little more muddled and Wyoming is referred to as a territory awaiting statehood which would place the series as taken place prior to 1890. This is probably one of the largest plot holes in the Virginian television series. See also Chronology of the Virginian Episodes-Seasons 1-8, and 9 (Called Men From Shiloh last season) Season 1 1. 'The Executioners '''2. 'Woman From White Wing 3. Throw A Long Rope 4. The Big Deal 5. The Brazen Bell 6. Big Day, Great Day 7. Riff-Raff 8. Impasse 9. It Tolls For Thee 10. West 11. The Devil's Children 12. Fifty Days to Moose Jaw 13. The Accomplice 14. Man From The Sea 15. Duel at Shiloh 16. The Exiles 17. The Judgement 18. Say Goodbye to All That 19. The Man Who Couldn't Die 20. If You Have Tears 21. The Small Parade 22.Vegeance is the Spur 23. The Money Case 24. The Golden Door 25. A Distant Fury 26. Echo of Another Day 27.Stranger at Sundown 28. The Mountain of the Sun 29. Run Away Home 30. The Final Hour '''Season 2 1. Ride a Dark Trail 2. To Make This Place Remember 3. No Tears for Savannah 4, A Killer in Town 5. The Evil That Men Do 6. It Takes a Big Man 7. Brother Thaddeus 8. A Portrait of Marie Valonne 9. Run Quiet 10. Stopover in a Western Town 11. The Fatal Journey 12. A Time Remembered 13. Siege 14. Man of Violence 15. The Invaders 16. Roar From the Mountain 17. The Fortunes of J. Jimerson Jones 18. The Thirty Days of Gavin Heath 19. The Drifter 20. First to Thine Own Self 21. A Mattter of Destiny 22. Smile of a Dragon 23. The Intruders 24. Another's Footsteps 25.Rope of Lies 26. The Secret of Brymar Hall 27. The Long Quest 28. A Bride for Lars 29. Dark Destiny 30. A Man Called Kane Season 3 1. Ryker 2. Dark Challenge 3. The Stallion 4. The hero 5. Felicity's Spring 6.The Brazos Kid 7. Big Image...Little Man 8. A Father for Toby 9.The Girl from Yesterday 10. Return a Stranger 11. All Nice and Legal 12. A Gallows for Sam Horn 13, Portrait of a Widow 14. Man of the People 15. The Payment 16. The Hour of the Tiger 17. Two Men Named Loredo 18. Hideout 19. Six Graves at Cripple Creek 20. Lost Yesterday 21. A Slight Case of Charity 22. You Take the High Road 23. Shadows of the Past 24. Legend of a Lawman 25. Timberland 26. Dangerous Road 27. Farewell to Honesty 28. Old Cowboy 29. The Showdown 30. We've Lost a Train Category:Production History